Sora's Adventures of Minions
Sora's Adventures of Minions is the first upcoming Kingdom Hearts/Despicable Me film planned to be made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Minions are small, yellow pill-like creatures who have existed since the beginning of time, evolving from single-celled organisms into beings who have only one purpose: to serve history's most villainous masters. They successfully find great masters, including a T. Rex, a caveman, an Egyptian pharaoh, Dracula, and Napoleon, but after accidentally killing nearly all of them, due to their incompetence, soon after, they decide to isolate themselves from the world and start a new life in Antarctica. By 1968, the lack of a master drives them into depression, so one fearless Minion named Kevin comes up with a plan to find a new one for his kind. He is joined by bored, guitar-obsessed, teenage Minion Stuart (who unwittingly was selected) and lovable young Minion Bob (due to his begging and a lack of volunteers). After a long journey, the Minions arrive at New York. While spending the night in a shopping mall, they access the secret Villain channel where they learn about Villain-Con, a villain convention where all the supervillains gather from around the world, which is to be held in Orlando, Florida. They manage to hitch a ride to Orlando, where coincidentally, the family who drives them are criminals heading to Villain-Con as well. After seeing various supervillains, including a young Dr. Nefario, they finally become the henchmen for Scarlet Overkill, the world's first female supervillain. Scarlet takes the Minions to her residence in London, where she instructs the Minions to steal St. Edward's Crown from Queen Elizabeth II for her, threatening to execute them if they fail. With weapons from Herb, Scarlet's husband, the Minions successfully break into the Tower of London, however, the crown, at the same time, is being delivered to the Queen. The Minions steal the crown from the Queen's carriage, destroying the carriage, while pursued by the police. In the process, Bob crash lands on the mythical Sword in the Stone, where he pulls the sword Excalibur out easily to defend himself. Elizabeth is then removed from the throne, and Bob is crowned as the new King of the United Kingdom. Convinced they are traitors, Scarlet confronts the Minions and threatens to execute them. The Minions try to clear up the misunderstanding, and King Bob abdicates in Scarlet's favor. However, Scarlet then betrays the Minions, locking them in the palace dungeon where they are to be tortured by Herb. The Minions' unusual shapes and abilities save them from getting hurt, and when Herb goes to attend his wife's coronation, the Minions escape the dungeon through a sewer, intending to apologize to Scarlet. At Westminster Abbey, the Minions accidentally interrupt Scarlet's coronation by unscrewing a chandelier, which falls and crushes Scarlet before she could be crowned. Scarlet survives and angrily orders the attendees of the coronation, some of which are super-villains from Villain-Con, to execute the Minions. Stuart and Bob are captured while Kevin hides in a bar where he finds Elizabeth there. After learning that Scarlet is going to execute Stuart and Bob, Kevin breaks into Herb's laboratory where he accidentally triggers a machine which turns him into a giant and destroys the Overkill residence in the process. Simultaneously, the rest of the Minions in Antarctica encounter a few Yetis who move into the cave that they live in. The Minions welcome the Yetis and begin to work for the leader. But once again, they accidentally kill their leader when a piece of ice falls on his head, causing the remaining Yetis to pursue the Minions in anger. The Minions then travel around the world to find Kevin and their new master to serve in London. Kevin rescues his companions from death as the army of Minions arrive in London. Scarlet is distracted by the army of Minions and Kevin knocks her away, however, Scarlet attempts to escape with Herb using her dress rocket after sending a missile which Kevin swallows, sacrificing himself to save Stuart, Bob and the Minions. Before escaping, Kevin is able to hold onto Scarlet's dress rocket, seemingly killing her and Herb and shrinking himself back to his original size as the missile he swallowed explodes. Elizabeth is once again crowned Queen of the United Kingdom and, in front of a crowd, presents Bob, Stuart, and Kevin with their rewards: a tiny crown for Bob, an electric guitar (later replaced by a snowglobe after smashing the guitar) for Stuart and the Knights Bachelor respectively for Kevin. Scarlet is suddenly revealed to be alive and snatches the Queen's crown with Herb, but they are stopped and frozen by a young Gru. Scarlet is disappointed until Bob gives her his tiny crown. At the end, the Minions see Gru as their new potential boss and chase after him to his home, setting up the plot for Sora's Adventures of Despicable Me. Trivia McKenzie Fox, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, Owen Grady, Clarie Dearing, Rapunzel, Mary Contrary, Karen Rooney Roger Rabbit, Eddie Valient, Makku the Crocodile, C-3PO, R2-D2 and The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Professor, The Howells, Ginger Grant and Mary Ann Summers) will Be Good Guest Stars in The Film. Master Xehanort, Shuriki, Vanitas, Constantine the Frog, Miss Poggy, Winterbolt, Sark, Master Control Program, Nora Dershilt, Chelsea Barnes, Janja and His Hyenas, Mzingo and His Vulture Thugs, Nevel Papperman and The Wicked Witch of the West will work for Scarlet and Herb Overkill in this film. Most of the Darker Wiz Members Guest in This Film, Due to Some of Them are Guest Starring in Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's Pooh's Adventures of Minions. In this film, Clarie Dearing and Owen Grady takes Sora and Pals including Her Nephew Dez and Niece Rapunzel on a time-traveling vacation to the beginning of time to help the Minions find the right villain to work for. Category:Sora's adventures series Category:TheAngryPepe